Starry Lace
|fgcolor= |image=Starry LastCall Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) Sour Moon Zerg Swarm (seemingly unwillingly) |job=Lounge singer |family= }} Starry Lace is a terran lounge singer. She wears her hair long, especially on the left side of her face, in order to hide a scar received in a zerg attack. Biography Tarsonis Starry Lace worked in Tarsonis City until the zerg conquered the planet in the Great War. Lace did not escape unscathed; she was attacked by a zerg queen and implanted with a parasite. The attack left a scar on her Lace's cheek, which remained a source of shame, and she experienced recurring nightmares of the encounter. The parasite was undetectable by terran medical scanners. It served as a conduit between the Swarm and Lace, manifesting as a compelling "voice" in Lace's mind. Lace did not recall the parasite, and remained ignorant of the true nature of the "voice". Meteor Station Lace later found employment at the Sour Moon, a bar on the backwater mining post of Meteor Station, entertaining both Kel-Morian and Dominion patrons. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. she rescued Ulrik, a Kel-Morian diplomat, from a fight with a Dominion mercenary by distracting the patrons with her singing. Afterward, Lace invited him to her apartment in order to "thank" and seduce him. Prompted by the "voice", she asked about his career, and learned he was a recently appointed diplomat. When Ulrik mentioned that zerg had been spotted in a nearby orbit, she ignored the "voice" and threw him out. She suffered nightmares that night. She woke up beside her boyfriend Richard, a Dominion colonel. The "voice" had her seduce the colonel and discover his purpose on the station. Richards' assignment was to buy a xel'naga artifact discovered by the Kel-Morians on Meteor Station before it went to the black market. However, he was facing problems, such as not knowing who the Kel-Morian contact was. As Richard left on a supply mission, the "voice" prompted Lace to track down Ulrik. She seduced him, ignoring the "voice" which wanted information from him. She suffered more nightmares, in which the Tarsonis police rescued her from the zerg. Lace asked Ulrik questions the next morning. Ulrik was the Kel-Morian contact. Station officials were the middlemen, and only they knew the identity of both contacts. Ulrik complained the middlemen's fee would prevent him from selling the artifact for a "fair" price. Ulrik accepted Lace's offer to put him in contact directly with the Dominion contact; the "voice" forbade her from revealing Richard's identity. Lace left the Sour Moon early, and brought Richard to Ulrik's meeting place. Richard came alone, despite wanting to being backup. The zerg arrived during the deal. Richard blamed Lace for this. Richard shot Ulrik in the shoulder, and was killed by a hydralisk before being able to kill Lace. Lace told Ulrik to run... Lace suffered another nightmare, revealing the nature of the "voice" and the parasite. She woke up in hospital, with the "voice" asking whether the contacts had survived. Both were dead, and the artifact was missing. The "voice" instructed her to claim she forgot what happened, and the doctors believed her. Lace went back to singing about loneliness now that Ulrik was dead. The "voice" continued to make suggestions.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. References Lace, Starry Category:People of Tarsonis